Laufleid and Sigrun
by Neleothesze
Summary: When the Divine shower a mortal in gifts, the mortal usually gifts the world with great deeds. What if they are born surrounded by the dregs of mankind? In Sentinel 4E174, the future savior of Skyrim is born to a whore of the Sanctified Sheath. [A prequel to the Skyrim story, with a Nord female Dragonborn. implied female/female relationship; like many of the In-game books, rated M]


**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything from The Elder Scrolls Universe

Daggerfall, Morrowind, Oblivion and Skyrim are rated M and many of the in-game books would be rated M. Similarly, this is rated M. You've been warned. :)

**AN - PLEASE READ**: The main story in Dawnguard revolves around a family who, while in the service of the King of Rape (Molag Bal) willingly performed, as a family, degrading acts of depravity. The survivors of these acts were gifted with vampirism. We are told these details for characterization purposes, not because Bethesda wants us to imagine what Harkon and his daughter might have been up to :P

Similarly, the relationship between Laufleid and Sigrun, while a wholly unhealthy relationship for the protagonist, is used for plot and characterization purposes. With all due respect, if you cannot read past the familial connections, please skip this story instead of asking me to change things in reviews and PMs. :) Thank you.

-i-i-i-

**Laufleid and Sigrun**

4E190, Sentinel, Hammerfell

She's the daughter of a courtesan and one of the many men her mother had fucked, she's Little Laufleid, Laufleid the Fair-Haired, Laufleid the Fox, one of the half-dozen children running around the high-class whorehouse, the Sanctified Sheath; 'high-maintenance mistakes' as the Madame likes to call them.

It's a better life than at an orphanage, but not by far. Laufleid learns from an early age that it's better to hide in the shadows than attract the attention of the customers; better to avoid the slaps, the curses, or worse, the grabbing hands and lustful looks.

She's nearly fourteen when she kills her first man. She is skulking in the halls, as is her nightly custom, when she hears an unusual noise from one of the worker's rooms and enters just it time to see a drunk customer trying to strangle her aunt. It's an almost instinctive move to draw out the rusty kitchen knife she carries in her boot and plunge it in the man's back... once, twice, three times, until he keels over.

The guards are paid to keep things quiet, the man is dumped into the sewers, and after weeks of potions and poultices, Eydis can almost whisper again. The Madame is spared the trouble of finding and training a new worker and, surprisingly, the news that the Sanctified Sheath can afford assassins to guard the girls only serves to bolster the whorehouse's notoriety.

On her birthday she gets a set of steel daggers from the Madame and a promise of 10 septims each week if she helps... keep the peace; from her cousin Sigrun a bouquet of wild flowers and a badly written card 'Tanks fore savvin mammy.' It's then that she decides to do all she can for the younger girl.

Half of her pay goes under the floorboards, half into presents for Sigrun, small ribbons, clay beads, a new cotton dress. When she finds out the other children are bullying her younger cousin, the girl is invited to share her cot in the attic. The room is small, the bed smaller, but Sigrun's eyes shine with grateful tears.

The years pass by unnoticed. It's Laufleid's twenty-first summer and life has settled into a comfortable routine. Days are spent training in the cellars, stalking people in the street or sitting with Sigrun, braiding her hair or showing her knife tricks. Nights are spent stalking the halls, checking on each worker's wellbeing.

It's a bad week when Laufleid has do more than knock some drunken fool senseless and throw him into the gutter. After all, a dead body doesn't bring the Sheath money the next time his pockets are full and his rod hungry for flesh.

She knows by now that some workers will willingly take a few hits if it means more coin at the end, some will cry as if in pain to please a client, some will fake trying to escape... She knows all the perversions of man, while she herself is still a maiden... and that's alright.

-i-i-i-

4E197, Sentinel, Hammerfell

For the past year, Sigrun has been training as a courtesan. Each child of the house, on their sixteenth birthday, has to choose between the streets or the trade. In spite of Laufleid's wishes, Sigrun has willingly chosen the trade, and more specifically, learning how to please women.

Oh hearing her wishes, the Madame is delighted. Quite a few well-paying women would now have their own toy, ready to please them at a moment's notice; and how quicky Sigrun takes to the lessons.

Sweet, raven-haired Sigrun who used to bounce on her knees and ask for hugs and kisses now walks into the parlor dressed like a fallen queen, eyeing her clients with a hungry look that is only half-faked. Smiling, green-eyed Sigrun who still comes to their shared attic room in the morning, sliding in bed next to her, cuddling close on the narrow cot.

Beautiful, young Sigrun who lets her hands trail all over Laufleid while the latter, confused, pretends to be asleep. For some months Sigrun allows the lie to stand but her patience dwindles with the waning days of summer and it isn't long before Laufleid wakes up to her cousin's lips trailing kisses on her neck, her chest, her belly while the girl's hands busy themselves under the bunched covers, teasing her cunt through the night shift.

She resists the girl's advances for a time, but Sigrun is relentless in her seduction and with spring, Laufleid finally gives in. Their first night is a surfeit of pleasure and she loses count of the time Sigrun brings her to completion either using her mouth or her fingers.

Her nub is still sensitive as she walks the halls the next night... passing by her mother's room, where she notes that the two men pounding her into the mattress are not causing any undue harm, passing by her aunt's room, where the woman is strapped to a chair and servicing a haughty-looking Dunmer, passing by Sigrun's room, where her lover is licking a woman's cunt with gusto, fingering herself at the same time... and that's alright.

-i-i-i-

4E198, Sentinel, Hammerfell

During the daylight hours, Laufleid takes to wandering around the harbor watching the ships sail in and out, watching the sailors come and go... Her work is easy, her stomach full and her body's cravings satisfied, but she is feeling increasingly restless as the months go by. She begins stalking shifty-looking men across town, testing her stealth against their senses. She learns of the Thieves Guild but doesn't approach any of them. Her life belongs to enough people without adding one more burden.

It's Frostfall, Laufleid is still the Sanctified Sheath's assassin and Sigrun is still a ladies' courtesan. Laufleid still sleeps with Sigrun whenever Sigrun demands it... and only then, because while Laufleid belongs to Sigrun, Sigrun doesn't belong to anybody... and that's alright.

Each night she hears Sigrun moan another woman's name, each day she sees her tired and oft bruised body but satisfied eyes... And Sigrun, caught up in her world of indulgence, flitters from pleasure to pleasure, entertaining each client with wild abandon.

Eventually, though Laufleid tries to hide it, Sigrun sees the hurt in the other girl's eyes, the growing weariness, the unspoken wish for her to change, to stop flirting with other women on the street, in the marketplace, in the town square.

It makes her defensive and turns her words sharp; in turn, Laufleid speaks less and less, and, on warm days, prefers sleeping on the roof. But Sigrun still hugs Laufleid, dances and laughs with her, brings her braided bracelets and whispers sweet nothings in her ear... and it's still alright.

Until the night when Sigrun's newest guest, enchanted with the girl's debauchery, proposes a wicked deal - a decade of servitude as a pleasure slave in exchange for eternal life. When sweet, raven-haired Sigrun gleefully accepts the gift of the night... it's no longer alright.

For two days Laufleid urges her to go to a temple, tries to trick her into drinking a disease curing potion but Sigrun can be crafty when she wants to and has begged the Madame to let her visit a man who might be her father. When Laufleid next awakes, Sigrun and all her things are gone.

The Madame is confused, Eydis is agitated and, all the while, Laufleid feels a numbness grip her body and mind. Mindless of what is going on around her, she takes all of her savings, her daggers and leather armor and embarks the first ship ready to sail.

The Water Witch's route takes her from Sentinel to Anvil, where she enlists with the Fighter's Guild. And if she takes on vampire covens more often than is healthy... it's alright.

-i-i-i-

Final Note: **Thanks for reading**.This was just something I couldn't get out of my head, a prelude to Laufleid the Fox's arrival in Skyrim; a Dragonborn who is pretty disenchanted with the idea of relationships and ends up in a fellowship with the strangest individuals: two werewolves, a Thalmor-supporter, an Ulfric-supporter and a Skooma addicted Imperial.


End file.
